


Susie's Gay Escapade

by ellierobin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a friendly game of dead by daylight, Basically susie is BIG GAY, Bisexual Female Character, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Mentions of Violence, Power of Friendship, Teen Angst, teen rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellierobin/pseuds/ellierobin
Summary: Susie has had enough of the stupid Spider-God "Entity". Using her rebellious teen spirit and her girlfriend, Julie, tired of her whining, Susie takes a stab at being friendly with the survivors. Maybe, she can even attempt to escape the realm she and her friends have been forced to live in.





	1. The Gay Revelation

Killing was required in the Entity’s realm. The Entity was infinitely hungry, and the only thing that would ever satisfy it was sacrificing survivors on a hook. It seemed fairly simply to some killers, such as the creepy guy with the mask who liked to stare, or to the other creepy guy with the messed up face who no one liked going near. But to the other, more human-like killers, the injure-hook-sacrifice thing got a bit exhausting. Especially if your a nineteen year old that couldn’t even stand going to classes everyday because you hated the repetition.  
Susie was that nineteen year old. She never asked to be here. She never even wanted to kill in the first place. All she wanted to do was take a sharpie and draw dicks all over the windows of that “E-Z-Mart”. Then shit fucked up, so to speak.

And now, more or less, she was in Hell. Forced to kill for a weird spider monster god. The other killers had it easy. They have creepy powers to drive the survivors to insanity or make them fall instantly to the ground, or they had such massive strength or mobility that survivors feared even facing them. She wasn’t meant to be a killer. She wanted to be a veterinarian when she grew up, but then found out she would have to do euthanizations and cried for an hour. Susie was a teenager who weighed 110 pounds soaking weight. And barely made it to the 5’4” mark. And she used a ruler as her weapon of choice. And she wore her hair in bright neon pink. And she was really, really bisexual.

The odds were stacked against her, so to speak. 

When going against guys like the cocky british one or the wimp pizza boy, she didn’t really feel all that bad if she had to sacrifice them. Did she still feel like she was going to throw up everytime she saw them all bloody? Yea. Did she still feel like crying and screaming every time they begged for mercy? Duh. Did she find the shirtless, bearded one kinda hot? Yeah. 

But with the girls, it was different. Some reminded her of her first kiss with Julie at age 10. Or how she would doodle crude stick-figures of her holding hands with one of her classmates. All the girls were just so dang pretty. 

Like it sucked! She didn’t want to kill them! She didn’t want to kill anyone for that matter. But definitely not cute girls! 

The Entity knew this, and would force Susie to go up against teams of girl survivors, almost like to mock her. 'Haha look what I- the spider God- did! Making you kill all these girls you find to be wicked pretty!'

Whatever. 

One day she would taunt the Entity back. Maybe give it the middle finger. Sounded like a dumb enough idea. 

Susie scoffed to herself. 

Julie looked up at her, a bit confused, before going back to what she was doing.

They were sitting on the floor of the Ormond ski-lodge, with a blazing fire going that never seemed to end. Julie was sitting against one of the walls that supported the stairs, playing with her hunting knife and poking her fingers out of boredom. Susie sat next to her, crossed legged with her elbow propped up on her knee so she could lean her face into her hand. 

Susie looked over at Julie. Maybe Julie felt the same way about the girl survivors. Or maybe she just focused on what needed done. Or maybe, since Julie was dating Susie, she just didn’t look at other girls like that. But Susie thought all girls were pretty. 

Julie was more of a ‘in the moment, do what needs done’ type of person. Yeah, she would cuss and kick shit around like a toddler having a tantrum after going into a trial, but she would always be on task when she was summoned. Get in, get out, cry and scream later. 

Susie sighed louder, hoping to grab her attention. 

Julie, once more, looked over at Susie, this time a little annoyed. She stopped fiddling with her knife for a second, before looking back down and continuing. 

Susie snickered a little, before letting out a very exaggerated sigh. 

“Uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh” 

Julie snapped her head over to Susie. “God damn it Suz, what the hell do you want?” She asked, clearly annoyed. 

“Jullllllllllllieeeeeeeeeeee” She sighed out dramatically, “The Entity suuuuuuuuuuuuucksssss”.  
“Are you serious right now. We know.” Julie rolled her eyes, and went back to doing what she was so preoccupied with. “I don’t wanna be here either. But like, deal with it. At least we have each other.”

“But Julllieeeeeee” Susie dragged on, “ I don’t wanna kill the pretty giiiiiirlllllssss… I want to just talk to them instead” She groaned out, her head falling into Julie’s lap as she became a lump of a person, leaning against Julie’s body.

Julie looked away from her knife and, instead, stared daggers down at Susie. “Susie are you being for real right now” Her look of anger shifted to one of utter annoyance. 

Susie smirked and leaned up to peck Julie’s lips. “Don’t get jealous. I just wanna make some friends. But like, they are pretty” 

“I’m not jealous, you dumb-ass” Julie shoved her face away jokingly. “You’re just being stupid. We are here to kill. Not talk to girls, even if they are really pretty”

“What if we just like… didn’t kill them though. What if we just kinda… fucked around?” she asked. Maybe Susie could to the next trial, and just make friends, and maybe all of them ganged up could found a way out of this mess, and maybe Susie could go home and do normal things like eat convenience store food or draw dicks on the mirrors of the bathroom again. 

“If you want to go to the next trial, and be all stupid, and piss off the Entity by not doing what we are supposed to… be my guest” Julie played with Susie’s dry as fuck dyed hair, twirling it around her face.

It sounded like the Entity was more like a mom who wanted chores done than a scary, other-worldly being. 

Susie smiled, “You know what Julie, I think I will” She said, very amused with herself. 

Julie groaned, and got up, heading over to tell the boys Susie’s little idea, knocking Susie out of her lap in the process.

Susie sat up, her heart pounding in her chest, either out of nervousness or excitement. It was like the first time she had stolen a candy bar, but way more intense. The others looked at her, feeling the same pounding sensation in their hearts as well. Maybe for a different reason, or maybe because they were all linked or some mystical shit.

 

Who the hell cares. 

All Susie thought about was that maybe for once, in one of these dumb trials, she would have fun.


	2. Caught Staring in Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie meets some friends.

Sure enough, in due time, the Entity’s whispers summoned the Legion. Frank and Joey stood there, arguing whether Susie would be the only one punished for this dumbass idea, or if they all would. They also argued whether or not it would be better if it was just Susie. However, in the state in which they were, with all their feelings and senses and heartbeats all tied together all magic like or whatever, they would all get the supposed punishment. Nonetheless, Joey did view Susie as a bothersome little sister, so he was a bit concerned at the moment. Frank was just upset that they were in this mess.  
Julie was waiting for it to be over already, with Susie safe and sound, and in her arms. She loved Susie, and there was a pang of jealousy she felt. Why would Susie hang out with sweaty survivors instead of her? What did they do besides run and hide and die and make Julie feel like she was a murderer and torturer. Actually, maybe it was best that Susie made friends with them. 

Susie, however, was oblivious to all of this. She was giddily bouncing on her toes of her battered converse shoes, thinking out a plan of how she could convince the survivors she wasn’t gonna eat their face or whatever. She watched the distant survivor campfire, eagerly waiting to see who would be in the trial. She had even brushed her pink hair to look a little more presentable. 

As she watched the distant camp, she noticed, for the first time, that the survivors discussed among themselves, almost like they were strategizing. Each were trying to remain calm, that she could know definitely. The tall man, David, she thought she had once heard him called, was trying to be tough, but a woman with dreads and round rimmed glasses made him sit back down. He was bloody, with bandages attempting to cover the wounds covering his body. Whoever he went against last had done a number on him, but he was always cocky when he played against her, so maybe he fucking deserved it. The woman with the rimmed glasses was pretty. She seemed self-assured, but just a little scared. She was wearing a pretty outfit though. A plaid skirt, and a nice blouse. It was cute. Another survivor caught her eye, and she was bewildered she didn’t notice her sooner. A taller, pale woman with neon pink hair, and a face mask on, wearing some strange clothing? It was weird, but interesting. She was holding hands with a girl who was covered in either dried blood or dirt. She was wearing athletic gear, and her braids reminded Susie of her little sister. Finally, the fourth survivor volunteered, an asian woman, who seemed around Susie’s age, wearing pastel pink clothes and green hair. While Susie watched, awestruck, the survivors were preparing, expecting the worse. They were getting supplies that may guide them in the trial, tool-boxes, med-kits, flashlights, anything that could let them, well, escape and survive. 

It felt weird. They were all scared, Susie knew that. But they were scared of _her_. That felt fucking weird. It gave her a pit in her stomach, that she tried to ignore. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, the survivors stood up and were ready. A fog overcame everyone, her friends disappearing in it, and the other survivors vanishing as well. 

 

Susie stood in the open of the familiar ski-lodge.

Her heart-rate picked up and her palms became sweaty, as she hurriedly looked around. She just had to find them! It would be easy-peezy. Just like normal, she would wait. 

Suddenly, her senses went off. She just _knew_ 0 they were at a certain generator. She knew. And usually, she was fucking right.

Susie smiled underneath her mask, as she started toward to generator, a bounce in her walk. Before she got any closer, she realized something- _They are going to run as soon as they see me_. 

She was already so close, she could hear the wires and the machinery being tampered with, and the panting and shaky voices of the survivors. They knew she was near, she could hear her fucking heart pounding against her rib-cage, it was surreal how loud it was.

Susie took shelter behind a tree, her small frame fitting just snug between a wall and the natural surrounding. It was perfect to peak out just enough to see what they were doing. 

Three of them worked on the generator, the tall one, the one with the braids, and the green-haired one. The one with round glasses was closest to her, working on a small totem. Her med-kit laid beside her, and she was hurriedly working to undo the twine that held the bones together, her voice trying to stay quiet as she tried to work away at the material. The one with the braids, in a hushed tone, spoke to the one on the totem. 

“Claudette, are you almost done? We have to go!” She was rasp, as she tried to yell but in a whisper. “ I hear the heartbeat. Soon as this gen is done, we have to go over there.” 

Claudette, as that was what she was called, nodded, finishing the totem as it collapsed with a _snap_. “Yea, it’s done.” She said before standing up, when she noticed the peculiar sight of pink hair against the tree, and saw the mask of Susie. 

Instant fear ran through them both.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. 

The generator hummed with completion, the lights above it flickering on. Oh shit, that was one done, there is only four left, think Susie you fucking idiot!

As it finished, the attention was directed away from the gen, to Claudette, and then to Susie.   
“Fuck!” The tall one, almost instinctively, ran towards Susie and Claudette with flashlight in hand. 

Oh for fucks sake, so much for a good first impression. 

“Wait!” Susie shouted, her voice muffled under her mask. She held her hands in front of her, moving quickly. 

Claudette panicked and let out a yelp. Oh shit, her ruler, Susie had almost forgot. 

Susie dropped her weapon, holding her hands up. “Wait-Wait! I’m not here to hurt you!” She sounded stupid, but this was the first time she had spoken to anyone other than her friends in a long-ass time. 

The one with braids and the one with green hair watched from the back, almost like they were ready to break into a sprint. The tall one held her arm in front of Claudette, the other one ready to blind with the flashlight.

Susie moved away from the tree, still holding her arms up, “I’m not… I’m not gonna hurt you!” her voice sounded raspy as she spoke. She tried to sound somewhat trustworthy, as she went to remove her mask. She gave her best smile, showing off her shitty braces. 

The taller one dropped her flashlight out of shock. “It…. it’s a _kid_ …”

Wow, fucking rude. 

But that grabbed the attention of the one with the braids, and the girl with green hair. 

They stood up straight, coming over to join the two others. They all stared down at her in awe. It was like she was a wild animal, like a panda or something, frolicking in her natural habitat in Northern Canada. 

“Guys, it is a fucking kid,” The tall one smiled, out of relief or fear, Susie wasn’t entirely sure. 

“Okay, rude. I’m not an it and I’m not a kid. I’m nineteen- well technically eighteen and a half, but that makes me an adult! Not a fucking kid” Adrenaline raced through her, almost making her stutter, and looked rapidly around at the faces of the survivors. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. 

The survivors however, ignored her decree. 

“Nea, what if this is a fake out?” The one with braids moved closer to Nea, their hands interlocking

“Meg, shut up, she is like…. “ She paused and looked at Susie, then back at Meg. “eighteen and a half apparently. She dropped her weapon. I think it is chill.” Nea calmly said. Well tried to be calm. Her voice was shaking. 

“What if she like turns and kills us? I don’t want to die!” The green haired girl said, her voice raspy, but her arms crossed tightly across her chest, stomping her foot.

Claudette simply stared down at Susie. “Min… I think we’re okay” She replied, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Susie waved, awkwardly, as the survivors approached her cautiously. It was like watching a dog-catcher approach a coyote. Not sure what to do, or if it is even approachable. Except she was the coyote. 

“My name is Susie… And… I don’t want to kill you” That was a nice introduction right? It was safe, made them know she wasn’t there to harm them. “If I wanted to, I would have already” She chuckled, still having a pit in her stomach, as the survivors seemed a bit nervous at the slightly threatening statement.

_Way to go genius, that totally makes you seem safe._

Nonetheless, the group of girls slowly relaxed their shoulders, and Min uncrossed her arms. Awkward glances were exchanged, and Susie shuffled her feet.

Finally, after what seemed like fucking forever, Claudette spoke;  
“So… What now? Why are you doing this, and why aren’t you killing us?” 

Her words were so inquisitive and well-spoken. She sounded so smart, and all scientific-like. It was like she was a teacher or something cool and smart like that. The way she carried herself also had an air of ‘I know things but I’m not in your face about it’. And she was pretty. Very very pretty.

Claudette cleared her throat, bringing Susie back into reality. 

“Oh! Um…. Well…” Susie lowered her hands, her face flushed. She stuffed her hands into her hoodie’s pocket, hunching her shoulders forward. “Well, I just am sick of this whole killing business. I don’t even know how many times I’ve been in trials, and how many times the shit-spider-lord has made promise after promise that me and my friends could go home, and I’m sick of it!” She sounded like a kid having a tantrum. “All I do is cry and kill and cry some more, and you guys look nice, and I just want to go home!” Her bottom lip puckered outward, as she stared downwards at her feet. 

Min, who seemed, at first, most against this idea, placed a hand on Susie’s shoulder.   
“The Entity has promised us rewards as well. To go home- We have to either feel pain again and again, or survive just to return to our camp” Min sighed, looking at Susie.

Claudette nodded, adding; “We feel the same. We just never knew any of the killers could feel. Or didn’t enjoy what they were doing”

Meg and Nea both nodded in unison, their hands intertwined, but still looking like they had sympathy for Susie. 

For the moment, everything was quiet. Snow, or whatever it is, fell lightly, but never seemed to land anywhere. Crackling of fire could be heard in the distance, the trees rustled lightly, and the completed generator whirred. 

They were all stuck here until either the survivors escaped just to escape again and again, or Susie killed to just kill and kill again. It pissed Susie off.   
The only way she could ever escape Spider-Dick would be…. To escape. Maybe that’s all she had to do!

She felt a rush of energy flow through her body, looking up at the other survivors. God, she felt so giddy, and fucking ready! 

“Lemme help you guys!” She said, a sudden change attitude, now with more smiling and eyes gleaming with hope. “I can help you guys with generators and maybe that will like trick the stupid spider-god-thing into thinking I’m a survivor! And like I can leave a note or something to tell my other friends, and we can all leave, and at least I won’t have to kill anymore people and I can be free and-” 

“Slow down” Nea spoke up, “Just… calm down. We don’t know that would even work, and ‘spider-god-thing’ is just that. A God. Wouldn’t it know you were trying to escape?”

 

Min shrugged, “Idk guys, maybe it’ll work”.

Susie tilted her head. Ideekay? She didn’t know what that meant. But that's besides the point. “Guys just let me try” She was growing restless, and she wanted to leave. Or attempt to. “Like you are all really smart and pretty and strong and pretty-”

“You already said pretty” Claudette added quickly, her cheeks growing dark with blush. 

“Yeah, and smart! We can do this!”

Meg, who had been quiet, smiled a bit, “I think it would be cool. Plus, her and her friends are still kids. We should at least try to help”.

The four survivors exchanged glances, and shrugged. This was gonna be fuckin’ tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> femslash february??? more like time to be the wlw the dead by daylight fandom deserves.... serving up gay susie

**Author's Note:**

> Susie is big Bisexual and Julie is big Lesbian. Julie/frank are wlw and mlm solidarity. Joey and Frank are besties, I retconned it bc Frank is old tm.


End file.
